


Unpredictable

by kpiggles (janebled)



Category: Chopped (US), Hannibal (TV), Hannibal Lecter Series - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Role Reversal, Cannibalism, Cannibalism Play, Cooking, Dark Will Graham, Flash Fic, Gen, Hannibal and Cooking, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Implied Slash, Innuendo, International Fanworks Day 2015, M/M, Role Reversal, Will is a Cannibal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-13 01:15:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3362315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/janebled/pseuds/kpiggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What's in Will's mystery basket? Inquiring minds want to know.</p><p>Written for International Fanworks Day 2015 (100 word drabble prompt: what does your favorite character get fannish over?).</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unpredictable

When Hannibal entered Will's kitchen, the delectable aroma of sautéed onions and fresh sage greeted him; along with the pleasing sight of Will in a navy blue chef's apron.

"This is an unexpected surprise. You've never cooked for me before."

With a noncommittal shrug, Will added a dash of salt to his concoction. "Sometimes when I can't sleep, I watch _Chopped_ re-runs."

"So you enjoy unpredictable outcomes born from predictable formulas." Hannibal stared appreciatively at Will's body. "Which ingredients are in your mystery basket?"

Will's smile was chilling. "I'll start with her heart, and see where inspiration leads me next."


End file.
